bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
DUO Day
DUO Day is the second half of the fifth episode from the second season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot In the LarryBoy Cave, a narrator says, "One fine morning in LarryBoy's hideout...", while LarryBoy is sitting at the Larry Computer while drinking from a mug at the same time that Junior Jetpack is flying around in the air. Bob comes up to LarryBoy, asking him what this is. LarryBoy answers that it's his mug shot collection, which is a great crime fighting tool, showing all of the pictures of the mugs that he collected. Bob then corrects LarryBoy, telling him that this is a collection of coffee mugs, explaining to LarryBoy that mug shots are photos of criminals, as he presses a button that shows pictures of different criminals, which LarryBoy finally understands, stating that it makes more sense. LarryBoy then asks if they remember when they battled Dr. Fondue, just as Junior Jetpack flies in saying, "He turned out to be a real dip!" Junior Jetpack then tells about the time the town was invaded by the Grapes of Wrath, while LarryBoy proudly proclaims, "We stomped 'em!", before he mentions "that guy who came up out of the drain", then asks what his name was, Junior Jetpack answering, "The Mighty Klog", before adding that they flushed him down the drain. LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack high-five each other as Junior Jetpack flies around again, while Bob tells them that they should become a real super hero duo. LarryBoy says that he likes it, saying, "LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack, the diametric duo!", before Bob corrects him that he means "dynamic duo". Bob then tells LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack that he's baking a cake in the kitchen and that when it's done, they can celebrate Happy Duo Day. After Bob leaves, Junior Jetpack says that they'll be the best hero team ever and that he can't wait to drive the Larrymobile. LarryBoy then tells Junior Jetpack that only he can drive the Larrymobile, which Junior Jetpack thinks doesn't sound fair, though LarryBoy tells him that it does if "fair" means that only he gets to drive the Larrymobile. Junior Jetpack then repeatedly yells "No fair!" in front of LarryBoy's face, before LarryBoy counters back while repeatedly yelling "Yes fair!". In Motato's lair, Motato tells the Radishes that it's time, telling them to bring him "the remote controller of everything", which the Radishes do. After the Radishes give the remote to Motato, Motato says that the remote controller of everything will help him rule the veggie world. Back at Bob and Larry's house, Bob comes out of the kitchen while carrying a cake then enters the LarryBoy Cave while saying, "Happy Duo Day!", but stops when he sees LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack arguing, while LarryBoy says that he'd rather partner with navel lint, while Junior Jetpack counters that at least he doesn't have toilet plungers on his head. Bob tries to break up the fight, while LarryBoy tells him that Junior Jetpack wants to have Pillow Fort Fridays, which he thinks is outrageous because that's strictly a Tuesday thing. Junior Jetpack then tells Bob that he's not doing back-to-back ninja moves with LarryBoy because he sweats a lot. Bob tells LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack that they'll figure it out together and for them to have cake and talk about it, while LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack can only glare at each other after that. Back in Motato's lair, the Narrator is about to say, "Meanwhile, in the bath-", but corrects himself before saying, "I mean, in Motato's lair...", while Motato uses the remote control to turn on a boom box which starts playing music. Motato laughs then tells the Radishes to "check this out", before using the remote control to turn on the conveyor belt, which sends some boxes flying before hitting one of the Radishes. Motato laughs again then says, "I'm all flush", as he uses the remote control to make the toilet flush by itself, then says that "this is beyond brilliant", further adding that his universal remote can control every machine in the universe. Motato then uses the remote control to control a mixer that starts chasing after the Radishes, then a hair dryer that also chases the Radishes, then a segway, and lastly, a vacuum cleaner. One of the Radishes then asks Motato what he's going to do with all of those appliances, Motato telling the Radishes to gather around and that he has an announcement to make. The Radish asks Motato if they're getting a raise, but Motato tells the Radishes that they're all fired and that he doesn't need them anymore, despite the Radishes complaining about their pension. While the Radishes are bewildered about what happened, Motato approaches the appliances that he has under the control of the remote, referring to them as "my army of hardwired, coldblooded machines", telling them that they should head into town and have some real fun, then starts laughing evilly after that. Back in the LarryBoy Cave, a rope has been placed on the floor to divide the cave, as well as the cake, so that LarryBoy would be on one side while Junior Jetpack would be on the other side and each get half of the cake. Junior Jetpack agrees with this, telling LarryBoy to keep his sardine breath on his side. Bob protests to the two that this isn't working together, though LarryBoy tells him that they're working side-by-side, that he's on his side while Junior Jetpack is on his side. When Bob asks what about fighting crime, Junior Jetpack says that he'll fight crime his way, before LarryBoy counters with, "The wrong way", though Junior Jetpack adds that, "He'll fight crime like a cheese brain", which LarryBoy takes offense to when he almost agrees with what Junior Jetpack said. Bob tries telling the two that "Two are better than one. A person standing alone can be easily defeated, but those who fight together are twice as strong", adding that that's in Ecclesiastes, which confuses LarryBoy, before Bob tells him that it's in the Bible. Junior Jetpack says that that's cool, but he's flying solo, before flying around the computer chair that LarryBoy is sitting in, spinning it and him around, before he falls over, but he claims that he doesn't need a partner and that he can do his best work alone, then asks Bob to help him up because he's a little dizzy, which Bob does. After LarryBoy thanks Bob, he asks what he was saying, before Bob reiterates to LarryBoy what he said about not needing anyone, which LarryBoy confirms as he gets into the Larrymobile and prepares to drive off. However, after a few seconds, he comes back and asks Bob to get the door open which Bob does, before LarryBoy drives off once again. In town, the citizens are minding their own business, when the ground suddenly starts to shake, which takes Madame Blueberry off guard, before Officer Wedge drives up and says, "Impressive", just as Motato drives into town while riding on the giant vacuum cleaner, followed by the other appliances under his control, much to the surprise of the citizens. Motato then tells the citizens not to panic because everything is under control, though his absolute control, then tells the citizens that they may panic now when he presses the button on the remote control, which the citizens do as the appliances start chasing after them. First, Motato controls Ichabeezer's segway, which causes him to spin out of control and run into Mayor Archibald, who tells Ichabeezer to watch where he's going, while Ichabeezer tells him to get off his face. Officer Wedge then drives behind Ichabeezer and tells him to pull over, Ichabeezer telling him that he's not steering the segway, it's driving itself, though Motato says that he is, then presses the button on the remote that sends the segway crashing into the gazebo and also causing Mayor Archibald to get thrown onto the front of Officer Wedge's police car, while Officer Wedge tells him that he's got everything under control. Of course, Motato then uses the remote control to control Officer Wedge's police car, causing it to spin around uncontrollably, just as Ichabeezer has control over his segway again, stating that at least Mayor Archibald is off his back, just as Mayor Archibald and Officer Wedge land on his head again, causing him to lose control of his segway once again. Motato then controls Madame Blueberry's car with the remote control while Madame Blueberry tells him to release her vehicle, just as Ichabeezer, Mayor Archibald, and Officer Wedge then run into the front of the car, which sends them flying until they land in the fountain, which Motato claims is three points, just as Madame Blueberry also lands in the fountain as well, as Motato states that the extra point is good. Officer Wedge then speaks through a bullhorn, telling Motato to put down the remote and back away, but Motato uses the remote to control the bullhorn as it says, "Make me, copper!" Mayor Archibald worriedly states that Motato is controlling everything, wondering what they do now, while Officer Wedge answers, "Call LarryBoy". LarryBoy is driving in the Larrymobile, when Mayor Archibald calls him, telling him that Motato has taken over every machine in town, before he ends up getting plastered against the camera, thanks to Motato, before the transmission ends after that. LarryBoy then tells the computer to take him to Motato, but when the computer asks to notify Junior Jetpack, LarryBoy turns down this suggestion, saying that he got this. In town, Motato is still causing mayhem with the appliances that are under his control, just as LarryBoy drives up to him and tells him, "Game over, Motato!" Of course, Motato then says, "A Larrymobile? For me?", before using the remote control to take control of the Larrymobile, causing it to drive out of control, drive up buildings, and spin around. LarryBoy wonders what's happening, before Motato appears on the computer's screen, saying, "This!", before controlling the Larrymobile's ejector seat that causes LarryBoy to get sent flying out of the Larrymobile before landing on the couch. Junior Jetpack then flies up from behind Motato and tells him to surrender, which prompts Motato to ask, "How many of you bumbling do-gooders do I have to put up with?" Because of this, Motato then uses the remote control to control Junior Jetpack's jetpack, which causes Junior Jetpack to fall into the fountain, then asks Motato how he did that. Motato then gains possession of the jetpack as he flies up into the air, while Junior Jetpack protests that that's his jetpack, though Motato counters that it's get-a-free-jetpack day at the courtyard, before flying away after that. LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack try to catch Motato, but he's too fast for them as they end up running into each other. Because of this, LarryBoy admits that he really messed up, which Junior Jetpack agrees with, saying that if they're going to stop Motato, then they have to follow Bob's advice, which LarryBoy agrees with, telling Junior Jetpack that they should get his "pack" back, while Junior Jetpack then says, "Then, I'll need a lift, Jack!", which LarryBoy obliges to as he uses his Super-Suction Ear to send Junior Jetpack flying right at Motato, before tackling into Motato and getting his jetpack back, which LarryBoy compliments him on. Junior Jetpack thanks LarryBoy for the help before apologizing for what he said earlier, then adds that they're a rad team when they want to be, LarryBoy agreeing with him, before he apologizes to Junior Jetpack for filling his sleeping bag with mice, which surprises Junior Jetpack, but LarryBoy assures him that he'll clean them up, with Junior Jetpack telling him that they'll clean them up together, reiterating what Bob said about two being better than one. LarryBoy then wishes Junior Jetpack a happy Duo Day, then says, "Now, let's go bag that potato". The two then go off to stop Motato as they start singing a song about how they're a "Double Trouble Duo" because two is better than one and that they'll always work together in order to save the day. After the song ends, however, Motato uses the remote control to bring the giant microwave to life, describing it as "A giant, carnivorous microwave", further saying that dreams do come true. Motato then orders the microwave to eat LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack, the microwave lurching towards them, but they get out of the way. Junior Jetpack tells LarryBoy that they gotta use every move ever done by a heroic duo, before they both leap out and fight back against the microwave. LarryBoy first yells out, "Double Trouble!" as he and Junior Jetpack tackle into the microwave, while also further yelling, "Bro Slap! Twin Tiger! Takes Two to Judo!" Junior Jetpack then stands back-to-back with LarryBoy while yelling, "Back-to-Back Smack Attack! Deadly Duo!" LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack then run out at the microwave again, while Junior now yells, "Taco Two's-day!" The two tackle the microwave again, but it knocks them back with its door while LarryBoy says that they have to break the remote. The microwave still chases after LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack while Motato still laughs at their expense. However, this time, LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack both do a U-turn at Motato as they knock the remote out of his grasp, which causes the remote to break when it lands on the ground. Because of this, the microwave, as well as all of the other appliances that were under Motato's control, powers down, while LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack face Motato again, Junior Jetpack telling Motato that the remote is destroyed and for him to surrender, but Motato tells them that he's no fool because that was his spare as he pulls out the spare remote. However, when he presses the button on the remote, nothing happens, which Motato is surprised about, while Junior Jetpack can laugh because the remote has no batteries in it. Motato is surprised when he hears this before he calls out for the Radishes to bring him two AA batteries, but remembers too late that he fired the Radishes, just as Officer Wedge drives up to him and arrests him, much to his chagrin while Junior Jetpack says, "Later, tater!" While Officer Wedge takes away Motato, who calls out for the Radishes to come back to him, Junior Jetpack tells LarryBoy that Motato would have won if he hadn't fired his Radishes while LarryBoy quips that Motato can work alone all he wants, in veggie jail. This time, the two now have better cooperation with each other, as well as using Motato's remote to control the toaster to pop some toast onto a plate held by LarryBoy, who says that having the remote makes life better, while Junior Jetpack adds, "Just like being a duo!" Bob then approaches LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack, wishing them a Happy Duo Day, and when LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack both blow out the candle on the cake, the room goes dark, but they laugh about it. Characters *Bob *Larry/Larry-Boy *Junior Jetpack *Archibald Asparagus *Motato Fun Facts Explanations *Diametric is either: #Anything related to a diameter. #Complete opposite. Trivia *This is the first episode to have a narrator. Remarks *Even if Larry-Boy agreed to let Junior to drive the LarryMobile, he technically isn't legal to drive it. *Motato took the jetpack from Junior, yet he gains it back when he meets up with Larry-Boy. Inside References *The plot is similar to The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly, where Larry-Boy and another hero need to work together. *Junior Jetpack makes mention of the Grapes of Wrath, which is possibly a reference to God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:Larry-Boy episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Junior Asparagus